


Once More With Feeling, Or: The Avengers Are Singing For Some Unknown Reason

by Megilhirile



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff and Crack, Magic, Multi, Musicals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megilhirile/pseuds/Megilhirile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wakes up with the faintest of memories, but he can't quite narrow down exactly what happened last Friday night.</p><p>I have no good explanation for this other than Katy Perry's Last Friday Night came on the radio, and Linriel turned to me and said, OMG, what if this were Tony Stark? I am so sorry. Please forgive the crackiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linriel Tirenel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Linriel+Tirenel).
  * Inspired by [Once More, With Superheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/664927) by [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle). 



Tony had the strangest feeling that something significant had happened on Friday night. Something beyond just another one of his epic parties in Avengers Tower, that is. Waking up and not knowing what had happened was familiar—the bulk of his life pre-Iron Man was 75% reconstructed from Pepper's rants—but since he'd become Iron Man, the nights of getting blackout drunk had stopped. Well, except for that one time. And to be fair, he was dying then.

The parties hadn't stopped, though. Throwing ambitious, over-the-top, bordering-on-ridiculous affairs was one of Tony's favorite pastimes! He couldn't let a little world-saving get in the way of that. Hell, world-saving just provided more opportunities to throw parties! The-world-is-about-to-end parties, yay-the-world-didn't-end parties, hey-guys-did-you-hear-I'm-a-hero parties, seriously-I'm-friends-with-CAPTAIN-AMERICA parties... there was no end to the list of reasons to celebrate. (Tony's personal favorite had been the party celebrating that time that Bruce didn't Hulk out while saving the world... but of course he Hulked out during the party. Oops.)

This time, though, Tony had no recollection of what happened. He vaguely remembered the pre-party, when just the Avengers and their closest friends gathered before the rest of Manhattan showed up. Steve had, for whatever reason, pulled up some old swing music on the jukebox (And _seriously_ , Steve? _A jukebox?_ ), Thor was challenging Clint to a drinking contest, Bruce was brooding in the corner, and Pepper and Happy were slow-dancing despite the upbeat tempo of Steve's song. Sam and Rhodey were chatting over by the bar, each with a dark brown bottle in hand, and Natasha was.... nowhere to be found. Maybe visiting the girls' room with Laura? Who knew?

It was then that Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, and Sif arrived, dragging with them barrels of the finest Asgardian ales and wines. Once the barrels were tapped and the liquor was flowing, Tony's memory became blurrier.

* * *

 

"Pepper, I think something's wrong!"

Tony could almost hear Pepper's eyeroll as she answered, "What now, Tony?" He took in her sleep-crusted eyes, her messy hair, the striped pajamas. It was rare that Pepper would ever allow herself to be seen with even a hair out of place, much less the disheveled look she leveled at him now. To be fair, he had broken into Happy's and her suite in the Tower out of panic. Or rather, he'd had JARVIS break into their suite. But this was  _important_.

"Pepper, I don't remember what happened Friday night!"

"You had a party, Tony! What more is there to know?"

"Well, for starters, where this came from," Tony replied, lifting his chin in an awkward attempt to thrust his neck—which sported a rather colorful, mouth-shaped blemish—at her. "But even more importantly, everything that happened after Sif and the Warriors Three arrived. Because when I say I remember nothing, I mean literally nothing. I woke up with _Thor,_ of all people, in my bed... and Steve and Natasha. And Bruce.  _WHO WAS NAKED_. What the hell happened?!"

But before Pepper could answer, Tony felt a strange urge swelling in his chest. He opened his mouth to say more, but instead... he started singing:

_There are Avengers in my bed._  
_There's a pounding in my head._  
_Glitter's all over the room,_  
_Pink flamingos in the pool._  
_I smell like a minibar._  
_DJ's passed out in my car._  
_Rhodey thinks he knows kung-fu._  
_Is this a hickie or a bruise?_

_Pictures of last night_  
_Ended up online._  
_I'm screwed!_  
_Oh well._  
_It's a blacked out blur,_  
_But I'm pretty sure it ruled._  
_Damn!_  
  
_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah, we danced on table tops_  
_And we took too many shots_  
_Think Steve kissed me but I forgot_  
  
_Last Friday night_  
_Think Nat mixed me a sidecar_  
_And then kicked me off the bar_  
_Did I wear a leotard?_  
  
_Last Friday night_  
_We went streaking in the Park_  
_Skinny dipping in the dark_  
_Then had a ménage à trois_ ("Oh no, you didn't, did you?!" Pepper gasped.)  
_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah I think we broke the law_  
_Always say we're gonna stop_  
_Op-oh-oh_  
  
_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_  
_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_  
  
_Trying to connect the dots._  
_Don't know what to tell Miss Potts_. ("Tony!")  
_I think Hawkeye tackled Thor_  
_and Hulk crashed right through the floor._  
_Think I made a crazy mess_  
and I can't deal with the stress.  
_Think I need a ginger ale_  
_That was such an epic fail_  
  
_Pictures of last night_  
_Ended up online._  
_I'm screwed!_  
_Oh well._  
_It's a blacked out blur,_  
_But I'm pretty sure it ruled._  
_Damn!_  
  
_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah, we danced on table tops_  
_And we took too many shots_  
_Think Steve kissed me but I forgot_  
  
_Last Friday night_  
_Think Nat mixed me a sidecar_  
_And then kicked me off the bar_  
_Did I wear a leotard?_  
  
_Last Friday night_  
_We went streaking in the Park_  
_Skinny dipping in the dark_  
_Then had a ménage à trois_  
  
_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah I think we broke the law_  
_Always say we're gonna stop_  
_Oh whoa oh..._

As the words slowly faded out, Tony looked up at Pepper with a look of horror plastered across his face. "Oh, Pepper,  _no_ ! Did I  _kiss_ Steve?!"

" _That's_ what you're most concerned about right now, Tony? NOT THE INEXPLICABLE SINGING?!"

 


	2. Shut Up and Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is perplexed by Natasha's actions at Friday night's party.

"Did Natasha seem to be acting weird at Tony's party Friday night?" Bruce asked around a mouthful of breakfast burrito. 

Steve took a moment to swallow before answering, "What's weird for Natasha? I'm not even sure I know what  _normal_  is with her."

Sam chuckled and took a swig from his coffee mug. "Normal for Natasha is long silences full of significant eyebrow gestures that you can't quite discern the meaning of. That... and punching things. Or kicking them. Or crushing them between her thighs."

Steve snorted, and Bruce turned pink. Bucky laughed that wide-open laugh of his, bits of egg and tortilla falling out of his mouth, but at least he was laughing.

Sam wolf-whistled and said, voice dripping with innuendo, "Brucie, dearie, were you crushed by Natasha's thighs Friday?"

Dropping his eyes in an attempt to look humble, but mostly just trying really hard not to blush  _again_ , Bruce opened his mouth to reply, and...

_We were victims of the night,_   
_The chemical, physical, kryptonite_   
_Helpless to the bass and the fading light_   
_Oh, we were bound to get together,_   
_Bound to get together._   
  
_She took my arm,_   
_I don't know how it happened._   
_We took the floor and she said,_   
  
_"Oh, don't you dare look back._   
_Just keep your eyes on me."_   
_I said, "You're holding back, "_   
_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_   
_This woman is my destiny_   
_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_   
_Shut up and dance with me."_

_Deep in her eyes,_   
_I think I see the future._   
_I realize this is my last chance._   
  
_She took my arm,_   
_I don't know how it happened._   
_We took the floor and she said,_   
  
_"Oh, don't you dare look back._   
_Just keep your eyes on me."_   
_I said, "You're holding back, "_   
_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_   
_This woman is my destiny_   
_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_   
_Shut up and dance!"_   
  
_"Don't you dare look back._   
_Just keep your eyes on me."_   
_I said, "You're holding back, "_   
_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_   
_This woman is my destiny_   
_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_   
_Shut up and dance with me."_

Bruce finished his spontaneous solo and looked around, noting the shock on Steve's, Sam's, and Bucky's faces. Bucky's mouth was hanging open mid-bite; Sam was frozen with the mug of coffee half-way to his lips. Steve was... clearing his throat.

"Bruce? Were you  _planning_  to serenade us this morning, or did that just... happen?" Bruce recognized that wry tone from all of Steve's squabbles with Tony.

"Well, uh... I guess it just happened? I mean, I was  _going_  to tell you about Natasha insisting that we dance together on Friday night, but then... that... just... came out. Did you hear power chords in the background? _Where_ did they come from? Okay, not the point, but  _what?_ "

Bucky abruptly stood up, throwing the foil ball made from his burrito wrapper into the garbage can over his shoulder without looking—and  _making_ it, the bastard—before clapping Bruce on the shoulder, roughly. "I dunno, man, but it looks like something you might want to investigate. Maybe talk to Tony?"

Sam and Steve stood up to go as well, Steve adding a quick mention before leaving the room: "Tony will know what to do."


	3. Thinking Out Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint Barton visits the cemetery.
> 
> WARNING: Prepare for feels. In the context of this fic, the Avengers don't know that Coulson is alive.

It always seemed like the weather didn't match Clint's mood when he visited the cemetery. Cemeteries should always be foggy and rainy, not glaringly bright with freshly-mowed grass. Today's weather seemed especially offensive, and Clint almost wished he had thought to bring Thor with him to summon a thunderstorm or something for the duration of his visit. But no, this was Clint's thing, and he wouldn't share it. He never even told Laura that he was coming here, though he suspected that she knew anyhow. Nat had probably figured it out and gossiped. For a super spy and assassin with a shadowy past, Natasha wasn't very good at keeping secrets.

Clint stared at the granite headstone, cup of coffee growing cold in his hand. Most Saturdays, Clint would come here and tell Phil about the Avengers' antics from the week before: how Tony had spectacularly failed to listen to Cap's directions; where Bruce had accidentally Hulked out this time; what innovative ways the Avengers' nemeses were coming up with to attack them this week. Since Ultron, though, it had gotten harder. The battles were exhausting in a way they had never been before. Clint was starting to feel old, like he was ready to be dinged out and pass his title on to someone new. The exhaustion wasn't physical, though. With each new battle, Clint was starting to wonder who he would lose next. Phil, Pietro... Cap? He couldn't even bear to think of losing Natasha.

So, Clint sat here and stared, unsure of how to tell Phil that he didn't think he could do it anymore. 

The words were out of his mouth before he'd even had the chance to think them, really: "God, I miss you so much, Phil. Every single day." And with that quick burst of emotion, he released a floodgate.

 _Now your legs don't work like they used to before_  
_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_  
_Does your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_  
_Do your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

 _And, darling, I will be loving you 'til I'm 70_  
_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_  
_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_Maybe just the touch of a hand_  
_Well, me - I fell in love with you every single day_  
_And I just wanna tell you I (still) am_

 _So honey now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Place your head on my beating heart_  
_I'm thinking out loud_  
_Baby we found love right where we were_

 _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_  
_And the crowds don't remember my name_  
_When my hands don't string the bow the same way_  
_I know you will still love me the same_

 _'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_  
_And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_  
_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_Maybe it's all part of a plan_  
_Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_  
_Hoping that you'll understand_

 _That, baby, now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Place your head on my beating heart_  
_Thinking out loud_  
_Baby we found love right where we were_

Through his tears, Clint muttered, "Aw, hell. Why is there singing? And why is it happening to _me_?"

**Author's Note:**

> The soundtrack so far:
> 
> Chapter One - Tony - Katy Perry's Last Friday Night (https://youtu.be/KlyXNRrsk4A)  
> Chapter Two - Bruce - Walk the Moon's Shut Up and Dance (https://youtu.be/6JCLY0Rlx6Q)  
> Chapter Three - Clint - Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud (https://youtu.be/lp-EO5I60KA)


End file.
